


好梦将圆 番外

by SuYuu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYuu/pseuds/SuYuu
Summary: 车





	好梦将圆 番外

大概快到春季了，到处都湿淋淋的，Newt醒来的时候满耳都是雨打窗棂的声音，伴着窸窸窣窣的呼吸声。天色昏沉沉的，不像夏天那样早就亮堂起来。他深吸了口气，昨晚看来是忘记关窗了，半面飘窗都是雨水，连吸进的空气都是一种冰冷的潮湿。  
他本该下楼去给女儿做早饭，再把小朋友早早地叫起来，帮睡眼惺忪打着小呼噜的Danica套上小裙子，以开始新的、与平常并无分别的一天。“再睡会儿吧。”一只手从被子里伸出来，没什么力道地勾住Newt的小指。“而且女儿今天也不上学，”  
那一瞬Newt怀疑自己或许还在梦中，他所期待了许久，在梦中出现过无数次的场景如今就发生在当下。他魂牵梦绕的声音就着沙哑的性感，热烫的呼吸喷洒在他的腺体后方。  
顺势抱住他的手臂给了Newt一点实感，身后是他的哥哥，新晋的恋人Theseus。这对恋人对互相的身体陌生而又熟悉，有过实质的肉体关系，甚至生育了一个健康的小女孩儿。他们确实对彼此了解无比，但曾经的或是暧昧或是亲热的关系都称不上是Alpha和Omega因为两性而互相吸引的爱情。  
转头时他抬头对上了Theseus的眼睛，他们这样的对视结束后一般都伴随着Theseus对他唠唠叨叨的关心和一个拥抱。Newt曾经也厌烦过Theseus无休无止的叮咛，但直到他对于哥哥的感情彻底变了味，并且发现这样的啰嗦是给予他一个人的特别服务时，那一句句的叮咛成了涌不完的爱意。Theseus忍不住凑过来吻了吻Newt的额头，冒出来的浅色的小胡茬还没来得及刮掉，他不住地蹭着Newt的下巴。  
他们确实长得相似，但毕竟性别有本质上的不同。Theseus的胡子带着一点别样的性感，不像Newt，Omega长相就精致一些，唇红齿白的看起来很好欺负。“宝贝儿你真漂亮。”Theseus的嘴唇贴得很近，他几乎就是在靠着Newt的脸颊说话。之前Theseus从没有直白地赞美过Newt的容貌，他漂亮的Omega的脸在听到这句话时完全红透了。Newt将头埋进被子里，结结巴巴地说道：“你……你以后还是……还是不要这样了，我不太习惯。”  
Theseus“哦”了一声，将身旁拱动着的那颗害羞的虾子从被子里挖出来。“那就学会习惯吧Newt，以后总有更多这样的时候的，比如说……”Newt还绯红的脸色和打乱的呼吸无不向Alpha昭示着同一个事实——他的Omega虽然说着不习惯，但本质上享受着来自他的甜言蜜语。  
Newt翻了个身，背朝Theseus不肯同他对视。“你发情期快到了吧？”Alpha的齿列磨着Omega的腺体，如同已经将猎物收入囊中，正盘算如何享用的豹子那样，轻轻地掂量着。“那次……那次很疼吗？”那次的放纵几乎成了Theseus心里的一道疤，他不是Omega，但不难想象Newt有多么地痛。在不是发情期的时候，被强制标记受孕，寻常Omega或许连受都受不住。  
的确是很痛，痛到五脏六腑都被分割重组了似的，在强撑着送走Theseus后，Newt起码在床上干躺了三四天。“都过去了，Theseus你也别想太多……”Newt顿了顿，小声说道。在这一场正在进行时的好梦里，他不想夹杂丁点儿关于过去的痛苦记忆。他们的女儿，正伴着轻柔的雨安稳地睡在隔壁房间里，而他们正在进行着短暂生命中最漫长的拥抱。他想这就够了。  
Theseus虔诚地亲吻着Newt已经恢复得看不出伤痕的腺体。他说：“宝贝儿，对不起，我知道那种痛，所以，所以你真的很厉害……”说后半句时Theseus的声音囫囵模糊，Newt感受到后颈处的湿意，是Theseus的眼泪。Newt总觉得Theseus似乎陷入了更深的愧疚当中，他慌神地抬起袖子帮Theseus擦去眼角旁的水痕，他说都过去了。  
起码在泠泠的隔断其他的雨幕中，他第一次有了可以依靠的温度，而之前Newt从来不敢幻想这种不切实际的可能性。“我本以为你不会回来的……”他不好意思地抓了抓头发。“我以为你会回伦敦去，然后再找个称心如意的漂亮小Omega，也挺好的。”Theseus对Newt的设想不置可否，他说你知不知道我什么时候就想要你。  
在Newt的面红耳赤中，Alpha以带着侵略性的口吻道，自从我知道你分化性别是Omega的那一刻起，我就想你想得发疯。  
Theseus又补充着，这句话几乎惊呆了Newt。他说。“就算你是Alpha或者Beta，我也一样会禁不住想把你骗上床。”Newt闭着眼睛，想要忽略脸上消弭不下去的温度，或许这本身就是顺理成章的，毕竟在分化的漫长情热中，也是幻想中的哥哥支撑着可怜的小Omega彻底获得属于他的新性别。

确定的发情期到来之前，Danica被拜托给了隔壁的太太。Theseus将小女儿的手交给那位慈眉善目的老奶奶时，还觉得有些眼熟。“我就知道你们是一对儿。”太太口吻神秘地笑起来，抿着嘴唇笑。  
Theseus才想起尴尬的乌龙。他还否认过自己的身份，现在不但让太太知道了他们是一对儿Alpha和Omega，还无意间暴露了他们是兄弟俩的事实。好在老太太对此并不太在意，在这个AO比例并不高的国度里，理所应当的AO结合远远比血缘来得重要。“年轻人小两口儿有点争吵也是正常的，你们俩以后还得好好过日子呢。”她拍了拍Theseus的肩，似乎很欣慰邻居家能重归于好。“嗯，嗯……好，谢谢您。”难以解释个中误会的Theseus只得将太太的教诲一一应下来，直到她满意地牵过Danica的手，Theseus才松了口气。  
Danica本来不太愿意离开爸爸妈妈，“爸爸”的称呼对她来说还挺新鲜，虽然之前已经偷偷这样叫过Theseus了，但最近话多得像是要把四年份的称呼都补回来一般，整天喊得欢快。而Theseus则总处于父爱泛滥的状态里，听到软软糯糯的叫声更是一个“不”字也说不出来。但发情期不是小事，他们俩背着Newt商量说如果Danica乖乖在隔壁呆一周，或许未来就有个小弟弟或者小妹妹了。小女孩这才愿意拖着全套装备挪向了隔壁。  
现下不知道会在哪一刻造访的情热与往常都不同，是有Alpha的陪伴度过，但也面临着长期使用抑制剂的巨大副作用。四年里Newt一直靠着注射和口服的抑制剂维持情潮的平衡，若是在期间进入了发情期，后果不可预料。小镇上盯上这个年轻Omega的大有人在，因此他此前不得不谨慎地生活。有时口服的抑制剂没了作用，他不得不往血管里直接进行注射，短暂地平息了体内的欲火，但总有一天要面临根漫长更凶猛的发情期。

Newt其实是害怕的，唯一一次做爱中他没有获得任何快感，还被那时不清醒的Theseus压着做了三四次。Danica的降生既是他的慰藉，但同时也是一种苦难的不幸。搬来小镇时他活得极累，孩子因为没有Alpha的陪伴常常在小腹里闹腾，最后小孩儿满是血污的出生过程也只有医生和隔壁的老太太帮忙而已。  
有段时间他活得万念俱灰，又忙于照顾婴儿，又接不到任何Theseus来自战场上的消息——Newt知道一般只要Theseus有条件就一定会给他写信来。  
尽管身体最直白地告诉Newt他现在需要足够的性爱来安慰从来没有得到快感的身体，但他的神经还颤抖着，细细的一根弦仿佛随时都会崩断。房间里的百合花味儿浓度惊人，本该清雅的香气伴随着相反的无尽欲念向外散发着。Newt蹲下身来，他觉得头疼，心中叫嚣着的排斥与渴望同时折磨着他的神经，让他不得不在地板上蜷缩成一团。  
闻到百合花味儿时Theseus就意识到发生了什么。推开卧室门时，弥漫着的信息素向他传递着毋庸置疑的渴念。但比起自己的一时快意，Theseus更担心Newt的情况，他看得出来，Newt现在正在想着的和信息素所传递的绝不是一回事儿。  
Theseus低身尝试着抱起小Omega。Newt比他想象中的还要轻一点，他抱着的感觉就是在抱一只乖顺的小兔子。这一团小兔子被他塞进被子里，他温柔地揉着怀里人儿的头：“Newt，看着我。”  
Newt从被子里抬头，怯怯地看着他，仿佛Theseus会给他带来威胁。连声音都小小的。“Theseus，我好怕疼。”Theseus俯身亲吻可怜兮兮的小兔子的眼皮，吻过即将涌出来的泪珠。Theseus说不会的，这不是四年前了。“对不起。”  
看得出来Newt并没有怪他的意思，只是那次实在是记忆刻骨，他也只是本能地害怕疼痛。“我们，我们可以试试看吗？你现在并不能拖太久。”Theseus抿唇，他的下颌角形成一道流畅的曲线，恰好搭在Newt的肩窝处。小兔子在他怀里，颤抖着，点了点头。  
Omega的恢复力比Theseus预想的要强，他手指摸过那里的每一处褶皱，每一处都完好无损。“疼吗？”摸过一个地方他就会停下来问Newt一句，换来Newt一连串的呜咽声。抚摸玩弄Omega的后穴能给他们带来一定的性快感，Newt答应的声音逐渐地小下去，但也变得越来越娇软。穴道里分泌的蜜液浸湿了Theseus的食指，他的按捏之下还有更多泌出，溢出的透明的液体随着臀部曲线一点点地滑落下来，端地是一番盛景。  
Newt的裤子已经被Theseus扔在了床缘，现在他身上除了纯白的衬衫以外，还穿戴着一只白色的小蝴蝶领结。“怎么办，衬衫已经被Newt的东西弄脏了哦，要不还是脱掉吧。”Theseus变了个人似的，极具蛊惑性地贴着Newt说道。  
他拿捏Newt拿捏得太准了。Newt的耳朵红得滴血，害羞地一句话也说不出来了。脱掉Omega衬衫的时候，Theseus动作慢得如同在剥离一件艺术品不必要的外壳。而同样应该应该作为璞玉包装纸的领结此时成了点睛之笔。Newt全身上下赤裸着，唯独颈间佩着白色的领结。  
Omega的身体几乎没晒过太阳，皮肤白得耀眼，一身细皮嫩肉很能激起Alpha的凌虐欲。“宝贝，我真想在你身上射精。”Theseus此时就是一条吐着信子的毒蛇，情毒的獠牙刺入Newt模糊的意识当中。  
Theseus还是第一次如此直观地观察这具躯体，在白得耀眼的皮肤上点缀的两粒樱桃显得格外明显。他试着用手合拢那两团乳肉，竟是能轻易地聚出小丘来，甚至那两颗乳首都要大一些。Theseus忽然想起他们的小女儿，一个简单大胆的猜想刺激着他的神经。他的小Omega，应该是经过了哺乳期，胸部才会如此鼓胀。  
亲吻从眼角延伸到下巴，经由缠着蝴蝶结的脖颈，最终停留在Newt胸前那两颗乳头上。他将一颗成熟的粉紫色的樱桃含进唇间吮吸。后知后觉意识到哥哥在做什么的可怜的小Newt挣扎着想推开哥哥的身体，但却被无情地拒绝了。  
“哈啊……”被哥哥咬着的精神刺激远远大于快感本身，Newt禁不住发出一声悠长的呻吟。不像婴儿哺乳时不知轻重的撕咬，成年Alpha自然而然地学会了如何讨好伴侣，力道不轻不重。Newt下意识地低下头去回避他刚刚发出甜腻呻吟的难堪和尴尬，但却直接对上了Theseus在那两颗乳珠上碾转蹂躏的情景。涨得发疼，瘙痒着的胸部挂着Theseus的唾液，拉出细长的银丝。“哈啊……Theseus，求，求你别动那里了……”他细喘着连连求饶，Newt只希望Theseus能停止碰触敏感的乳头。如果现在是在孕期，那里已经溢满了白亮的乳汁了。甜美的小Omega自暴自弃地闭上眼。  
他脑子里充斥着的，涨满着的都是些什么下流的场面。  
Theseus顺着他的腰向下亲吻，Newt实在是很瘦，甚至生了孩子后，腹部上也没什么肉，肋骨一条一条地可以明辨。“我真想看看这里有一个小孩儿的样子。”温热的手掌覆在Newt小腹上。“圆滚滚的，大概会很好看，”Theseus抬头与Newt对视，那时他们两个人眼底的温柔汇在一块儿，聚成一洼春水。  
“Newt，你太瘦了。”Newt小时候有段时间胖得像个圆球，小孩子吃肥肉还没吃腻，脸上又挂着婴儿肥。 “你小时候可不是这样的。”  
Theseus还记得那个时候的事儿，冬天穿得厚，裹得严严实实的团子就雪球似的冲他而来，将他扑在雪地里打滚。在未察觉的时候，小团子抽条发芽，长成了一株身形纤长、熟透了的娇花。而这朵娇花，正绵软无力地捂着Theseus的嘴，阻止他继续说下去。  
兄弟俩长大的过程中难免摩擦冲突，Theseus小时候也不懂事，十一二岁的年纪常常嘲笑Newt是个小胖墩。每次小男孩就气得想哭，而他最惹人厌的哥哥就在旁边忍笑。“那时候的Newt可真好玩儿。”Theseus冲Newt眨了眨眼。“不但是个小胖墩，还总是个哭包儿。”  
Newt羞恼得不行，赌气说让他少废话，要做就做。Theseus还笑，笑着去啄Newt的嘴角。“我那时候……好像挺羡慕你的，Theseus。因为你总是能带着学校里小女孩给的饼干回来，好像，好像就有很多人喜欢你，而你总是嘲笑我是个小胖子。大概小胖子是没有人会喜欢的……”Newt自己也禁不住回忆起来，那时候他自己也太小，嫉妒的情感复杂得装不进他的脑袋瓜里。  
“然后呢？”Theseus自问自答道。“那些吃的全部进了谁的肚子里？然后小胖子就越来越圆了。”  
“Newt，怎么这么久了，你还是单纯可爱得让人想把你欺负到哭？”Theseus装模作样地地绷起严肃而禁欲的脸，但说着那些引得Omega脸红心跳的情话。他的手指再次插进了Newt已经完全软化了的穴口。 Theseus惊异于Omega身体的适容——他们甚至还没有开始扩张，那里已经可以顺畅地容纳下两根手指的并行进出。“看你的身体，多淫荡，小穴已经有这么多水等Alpha插进去呢。”  
Theseus将两根手指举到Newt面前，让对方看到其上流连的水光。他一点点的舔掉那些仿佛还带着处子香气的液体，余光瞥着Newt的脸一点点涨红。“Theseus，你别吃那些东西，它们……”后半句被Theseus堵了回去，他刮着Newt的鼻尖，轻声说。  
你的不管什么东西，都很好。就像我从一开始就爱着你那样。  
扩张的过程中Theseus的手指堪堪碰到前列腺的位置，Newt压抑不住地惊叫了几声。“想叫就叫出来吧。没事的，没有其他人。”蛊惑般的声音引导着Newt享受发情期的过程，Theseus的呼吸在他的耳畔回荡。“等会还会有更多的……”  
最终他们交合的姿势并不是保险起见的普通姿势，Newt难得固执地要求说要看到Theseus的脸。或许是潜意识里的恐惧作祟，只有看到Theseus的脸他才能感受到弥足的安全感。Theseus叹了口气，抱住那具颤抖着的躯体，他说没事的，不会疼的Newt。  
“我，我只是有点害怕。Theseus，我想看着你。”  
Newt执拗而幼稚的要求Theseus从来都没法拒绝。他警告说现在的姿势可能比正常的体位更煎熬，但Newt甩了甩汗湿的刘海。他坚定地小声说：“我没事，你继续。”  
Newt咬牙闭眼，他听见身下的水声随着Theseus手指的抽插发出咕啾咕啾的声音。接着什么动作都停了下来，Newt不安地睁开眼睛去看他们身体挨着的地方，却被Theseus的尺寸吓得不轻。他无法想象那根巨大的紫红色阴茎是怎么捅进他身体里去，而且在成结的过程中变得更大的。Theseus顺延着他的脊椎骨向下抚摸，希望Newt能稍微放松身体。“好孩子，放松点，宝贝儿，没事的，没事的。”他一叠声地安慰，Newt的态度慢慢软化下来。“你，你轻一点……”  
阴茎顶在小穴上时Newt被烫得抖了一下，他放松着全身上下的肌肉，以迎合那巨大孽根的插入。穴道慢慢地吞进了硕大的龟头，被哥哥性器研磨敏感的内壁的羞耻感让他颤抖不已。Newt抬着腰，迎合着更深的侵入，他能感受到层层叠叠的肠肉被肉刃破开，不疼，只是有些许饱胀的异物感。Theseus进得很慢，时不时地停下来问说“Newt，疼的话就告诉我。”  
为了不别扭地将那根东西尽数吞进去，Newt的腰部与屁股折成圆润的一道弧线，吃力而坚定地坐下身。Theseus揉了揉弟弟的头，他的声音沙哑而性感，又带着恋人之间的温存缱绻：“我要开始动了。”Newt像幼猫似的答应了一声儿，这句话听起来他仿佛是块甜蜜的小蛋糕，任人品尝享用。  
Theseus发出了一声喟叹，他已经完全地进入了Newt的身体里，一时间两人都获得了片刻的满足感。他们适应着互相的尺寸，穴口被巨大撑得边缘透明，而Theseus也在紧窄的甬道里动作极小地上下撞击，以留给Newt足够的缓冲时间。  
Alpha和Omega间的身形差异能让两个人抱得严丝合缝，随着起伏的动作，Newt胸部的敏感地带总摩擦着Theseus的前胸，汗水于此汇合，又粘腻地蒸发。比起直接的亲咬，现在停留于乳尖上的是不可缓解的持续发痒。Newt伸手想去摸摸胸部，但在颠簸起伏中找不到丝毫机会，只得抱紧Theseus的背脊，指甲扣着皮肉。  
他在涟涟汗水中失神地观察着Theseus的身体，右肩上有一道旧伤，刀伤恢复得差不多了，但瘢痕消不下去。Newt舔了舔疤痕的位置，Theseus的身体猛然僵了，而插在Newt体内的分身涨大了一圈。“专心点。”他警告道。  
而被操得迷迷糊糊的Omega就大张着嘴，嫣红舌尖半露地看着他。那是色情与纯真的完美结合，堕入凡尘与人类相恋的天使。随着Newt的逐渐适应，Theseus摆动腰肢的动作大了许多，臀肉撞击声回荡在房间里，啪啪和Newt哭腔浓重的细喘相搅合。  
“慢点……慢点Theseus。”Newt抓住Theseus的肩膀，他第一次从性爱中体会到美妙至极的快感。没有难熬的苦难，仅仅是愉悦的让人头脑一片空白的刺激。“好……啊啊！好舒服……”时不时碰到前列腺时，Newt的声音便会拔高一点儿。原来还有意地将羞耻地喘叫压抑在喉咙间，但现在已经放肆而又直白地吟哦出声了。  
“宝贝儿真会咬。”在床上说起这些风流话来Theseus倒也毫不含糊。Newt害羞地绞紧了后穴，竟是将Theseus夹得几乎精关失守缴械投降。“说你会咬还来劲了？”他在Newt耳旁吹了口气，声音里藏不住笑意。  
一时Newt嘴角溢着接吻时漏下的涎水，他看见窗外的天色逐渐阴下来。他没头没脑地说道：“要下雨了。”  
这个初春的傍晚就如同久别经年的四年前那样。都是雨夜、潮湿与满地落红，却截然两副光景。Theseus扳过Newt的头同他接吻，没什么接吻经验的Newt被吻得呼吸混乱，直喘气。“既然你说要看着我……”  
“那上床的时候就只能看着我。”Omega天然的臣服感构成了特殊的情趣，这句话调起情来也让Newt特别受用。他清楚地认识到自己不是一个人，而有个Alpha正粗暴而又温柔地占有着他。在这样归属感的认知下他的阴茎射出了一道白浊，咸腥味儿重得像未经人事的男孩子。  
Theseus在那处诱人的隐秘蜜穴里又撞弄了几次，狠而准地捣着Newt的敏感点。“啊啊啊……”精液射进Newt的后穴时他的叫声几乎拔高了一个度，灼烫着的液体成了一种偎贴。“去吃点东西吧。”他们还有三四天要慢慢度过。  
Theseus抱着Newt下楼，他的阴茎还堵着小穴不让白精流出来，随着脚步的颠簸，Newt几乎被操弄了一路。地上留下星星点点的白，但他们已经顾不上收拾了。在地毯旁他们又来了一次，Theseus低头亲吻Newt因为性别关系小一些的喉结，在那里还挂着摇摇欲坠的白领结。  
“我想睡觉。”两次高潮后餍足的小奶猫儿一点都不乖，任性地想要控制性爱的节奏。Theseus吻了吻Newt困得快要合上的眼皮，他说：“宝贝，我们上去睡。”  
反正发情期总离不开成结的过程，那时可就没有拒绝的选项了。  
“Theseus。”在闭上眼睛之前，Newt突然想起什么似的，伸手抱住恋人的脖子。“我们去登记一下关系吧。”这样他们就是法律认证下的合法伴侣了。Theseus说好。他又继续说道：“明天我要和你，在飘窗和厨房那儿各做一次……”低头时他的宝贝已经闭着眼含混地嗯嗯了两声睡着了。  
将Newt轻手轻脚地从怀里放进被子里时，小Omega还本能地皱眉抗拒了一下儿。他轻声答应说去关个窗就回来。Newt的眼睫轻颤，让他想起了脆弱的蝴蝶。窗外是满眼青翠与白茫，冷空气猛然冲进春色满园里，似乎想要惊扰这里的温暖。  
他伸手关上了窗，隔断了冷风冷雨与摇曳着想要偷窥屋内春景的绿植。接着他抱住了已经属于他的，从来都只属于他的宝贝。  
下雨了，瓢泼大雨中，该有一场好眠。  
END。


End file.
